Self control
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: Just a... long drabble about well, read it. Disclaimer: all characters belong to their respective owners and also some warnings: Trigger warning, maybe, language, and slight abuse. (Contains Edgehoney: Us Papyrus x Uf Papyrus)


"So... does your Sans... make you laugh?" Frisk asked. "Oh yeah! She has a way with making me laugh too! She usually just has to be doing something serious and then do something silly" Feral Frisk giggled. Frisk smiled lightly, Feral didn't seem so bad. "Mmm... Oh Edge..." Stretch moaned, as Edge carried him into the living room where Frisk and Feral Frisk were. "Ugh... I'm sorry you have to see this" Frisk sighed in annoyance. Stretch whimpered softly, allowing Edge permission to start a very brief but intense and heated make out session. "Eww... why are they doing that?" Feral Frisk asked, looking at Frisk and trying to avoid the intimate scene. "They're mates, it's... kinda what they do" Frisk explained.

"Hmmm... do all mates do that?" Feral Frisk asked. "Besides them and their brothers? Nah..." Frisk sighed. "Wait... Hey Edge, didn't you promise Papyrus that you were going to help him and Blueberry with a puzzle?" Frisk asked mischievously. "Watch this..." Frisk whisper giggled, pointing at the two skeletons. Edge pulled back from his current session, slowly remembering that he had done so indeed. "Frisk? What time is it?" Edge asked. "4:25" Frisk giggled. "4:25?! Stretch!" Edge growled softly. "But I don't want you to go!" Stretch whimpered loudly, holding on tightly to Edge. "Stretch... off!" Edge commanded. Stretch whimpered softly and did as told, muttering to himself and sitting down onto the couch harshly.

"Alright, I've gotta go, see you guys later!" Edge shouted, getting ready to walk out of the door. "Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" Stretch whimpered hopefully. "Hmmm... no, I'm pretty sure I packed a lunch" Edge joked. "EDGE!" Stretch whimpered, slumping back and pouting childishly. Edge chuckled and walked up to Stretch, kissing his mates skull and almost laughing when Stretch tried coaxing him to make out again. "Later, alright I'm gone!" Edge shouted, walking outside and closing the door softly. Stretch whimpered, kicking the ground and shuffling around on the couch, acting like a young child who had just been told by his mother that he couldn't have a piece of candy in a store. "He sure is grumpy" Feral Frisk hummed. "Yeah well, at least he's not-" "Edge?... hi... no... but I- No... okay..." Stretch sighed, hanging up only to dial Edge's number yet again.

"Hi... no... I don't know! But... no! You're mean!" Stretch whimpered, hanging up his phone and throwing it onto the ground. "Is he usually like this?" Feral Frisk asked. "Oh please, you should see him in heat, THAT'S when things get sad" Frisk groaned. A few hours later, Edge, Blueberry, and Papyrus all came in, laughing and joking around, which was uncommon for them. "Edge!... Edge?" Stretch whimpered, looking at how happy Edge seemed around Papyrus and Blueberry. Stretch whimpered and looked down sadly, maybe he should just give Edge some space. Stretch slumped upstairs, looking at Edge one last time before walking sadly into his shared room. Stretch plopped down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Edge laughed, looking around for Stretch and, upon not seeing him, hummed in confusion. Edge walked upstairs, knocking on the door and chuckling softly when he got a groan in return. Edge opened the door to see Stretch on his bed face down. "Hey, how's my big honey bear doing?" Edge joked lightly, sitting down beside of Stretch. Stretch groaned again, looking up at Edge with teary eyes. Edge gasped and lifted up Stretch's chin. "What's wrong honey bear?" Edge whimpered softly, frightened by what could've happened to his mate. Stretch sniffled, looking up at Edge sadly. "Come on sweetheart... I want to help... you know I can't do that if you won't tell me what's wrong... right...?" Edge asked sweetly. "Well... yeah I guess..." Stretch sniffled. Stretch got up and leaned against Edge, purring contentedly.

"Tell me what's wrong..." Edge encouraged sympathetically. Stretch sighed, not wanting to seem weak. "I... I saw you when you came back... you looked... So happy and... I haven't seen you that happy since we started dating... I just... is it me...?" Stretch whimpered fearfully. "Oh... no baby of course not!... it's just... I haven't been able to get much done and I guess that just made me grumpy... I'm so sorry if that radiated towards you..." Edge apologized. Stretch purred, happy that Edge wasn't unhappy with their relationship. "Well good... but... I've also kinda noticed that our relationship has been getting a bit more... tame..." Stretch purred mischievously. Edge chuckled, pinning Stretch down and growling playfully.

"Aww, does my baby need some attention?" Edge growled softly. Stretch whimpered and nodded slowly. "Well then... since all of the sappy things are over..." Edge said before tearing off Stretch's pants. "I suggest you run..." Edge growled playfully. "Oh no!" Stretch giggled, getting up and climbing onto Edge's bed. Edge followed Stretch, grabbing his hips and grinding against him slowly. Stretch giggled, it had been a while since the two had violent sex, and Stretch was ready to rekindle that spark. "Oh daddy, take me over!" Stretch growled dramatically, pushing his hips up to match Edge's movements. "Oh you are bad..." Edge purred.

"I am going to have so much fun fucking you senseless, listening as you moan and scream my name..." Edge growled seductively. Stretch moaned softly as Edge grabbed his member and pumped him. "Ahh! Oh! Oh god! Edge, you're so talented!" Stretch growled, putting his hands around himself and air humping. Edge chuckled and felt himself grow harder, this kid must have been practicing, this was just plain unfair. Edge grabbed Stretch's hands, forcing them behind Stretch's back, and using his scarf to tie Stretch's hands.

"Binding?! That's not fair!" Stretch whimpered loudly. "Don't blame me! You were the one who had started satisfying yourself" Edge chuckled. "Well how am I gonna do you huh?" Stretch asked. "Heh, you're not..." Edge growled softly. Stretch's eyes widened, "Oh no, I am not doing that!" Stretch growled, he was just trying to get some attention from Edge, but that didn't mean that he had to be the uke. "Heh heh, well, I'll make it easy for you" Edge said, smirking. "Are you edgy..." Edge purred, stroking Stretch's length. "Mmmmm..." Stretch moaned. "Or are you horny...? Because I think I feel a little... open opportunity..." Edge purred, feeling for and pushing through Stretch's feminine organ. "AHHH! HORNY! I'M HORNY!" Stretch screamed, almost standing up and slamming down onto the bed.

Stretch panted, laying down with his pelvis up in the air. Edge licked his mouth, it wasn't every day he got to see Stretch so vulnerable. "Edge... I... hmmmm... can you please... slam into me... I don't want to think about anyone else but you..." Stretch whimpered softly. Edge growled softly, trying to restrain himself, had this kid been rehearsing this or something? "...Spank me daddy..." Stretch whimpered pathetically, Welp, there went Edge's common sense. Edge growled loudly and pulled Stretch up from his hoodie, almost choking Stretch. "Edge?! What are you-" Stretch whimpered, choking as Edge pulled on his hoodie strings.

Edge growled softly and released Stretch's hoodie strings, jumping on him and positioning himself. Stretch whimpered, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Stretch closed his legs fearfully, wondering how well thought this was. "Edge...? You're scaring me..." Stretch whimpered softly. Edge ignored Stretch, pulling his legs open and slamming into him. Stretch screamed and arched his back, a large army of mixed signals going through his head. Edge slowly rocked himself back and forth, taking in the moans that Stretch was making and letting them set his pace. Stretch whimpered in pleasure, sure it hurt like hell but Stretch didn't care, right now, some other monsters would call what Edge and Stretch had sick and abusive, and so what if it was true? To Stretch, this was just too fucking hot.

Stretch whimpered and growled, feeling the sweat that ran down his body increase dramatically. Stretch was in so much pleasure, that he didn't notice Edge summon a shock collar from his 'toy chest'. Edge wrapped the collar around Stretch's neck, smirking when Stretch gasped. "Edge... why? You know I hate the shock collar!" Stretch whimpered, trying to pull said sex toy off. "Couldn't you have grabbed the gag belt or at least the whip?" Stretch whimpered softly. Edge perked up at the sound of what Stretch had just said. "Did I hear you right...? You'd rather the whip than the collar?" Edge purred happily. Stretch gasped, finally aware that what he said was a mistake. Stretch would admit it, he was a pure masochist, but when it came to the whip, Edge usually went to an unimaginable extent, heck, he once used it to 'finger' Stretch.

Stretch gulped and shook his head, his eyes watering. "Edge, please no! I'll take the collar!" Stretch sobbed. "Ah ah ah, you said it yourself, you'd rather the whip" Edge chuckled, removing the collar and throwing it into his box, summoning the whip in replacement. Edge purred and pulled out of Stretch mid-thrust. Stretch whimpered and sobbed, trying to crawl away from Edge. Edge pulled Stretch up to him, growling softly and leaning in to kiss Stretch. Stretch accepted the kiss, allowing the tongue that lightly caressed his mouth entry. 'Oh well, at least it won't hurt as-! NO, I WAS WRONG! SO TOTALLY WRONG! IT HURTS!' Stretch screamed mentally. Edge brought the whip down onto Stretch's body, the loud deafening crack being the only thing drowning out Stretch's wailing. Edge pulled away, looking down at the broken mess in front of him.

Edge stopped briefly, running his fingers along Stretch's bloody ribs. Stretch whimpered softly, hissing in pain at the addictive touch. Stretch sobbed, panting and trying to stay on Edge's good side. "Does it hurt...?" Purred sadistically. Stretch whimpered and nodded slowly, wincing at every slight moment he made. "Aww... my poor baby... you must feel so betrayed..." Edge purred, a slight sense of sympathy in his voice, though his true feelings were hidden behind the sarcastic tone in his voice. "You know I love you... don't you?" Edge asked softly, caressing Stretch's cheek. Stretch nodded again, his body saying otherwise. Edge smiled lightly, pulling Stretch into a hug and cradling him.

Stretch groaned, his previous provocative feelings suddenly coming back. Edge took notice of this as well and softly cooed as he dropped the whip and lovingly fingered Stretch. Stretch gasped, arching his back despite the horrific pain, not knowing that this much love could be handled with one finger. Edge moved his fingers with high precision, using nothing but his sense of feeling to guide him. Stretch whimpered and licked Edge's face, panting heavily and moaning when Edge growled and licked him back. "Don't worry... after your bath, I'll let you get some payback baby..." Edge purred. Stretch smiled softly, thinking of, not torture, but just simply sucking Edge off, it'd been a while since he'd tasted Edge anyway.

Stretch sighed in content as his bruised body met with hot healing water. Edge purred happily, reading a book and thinking of the extremely harsh lecture he'd been given by Toriel about torturing his mate. Of course though, Stretch had to stand up for his mate, saying that he had asked for it and deserved it. "No you didn't..." Edge sighed sadly, putting his book down and rubbing his skull angrily. "Yes I did Babe, I teased you and I should've seen it coming" Stretch whimpered, trying to reassure Edge. Edge sighed, getting down onto his knees next to the bathtub. Edge growled softly upon seeing the horrific scars that he'd left on Stretch's body. "They won't ever heal... I'm such a bad mate..." Edge growled softly, blaming himself completely.

Stretch smiled softly and leaned up, bumping skulls lightly with Edge. "Stop it... you're the best mate ever... my snuggly wuggly Edgy poo" Stretch teased. Edge giggled and blushed heavily, he never was one for being called baby names. Stretch sighed happily, laying his head on the side of the tub. "You know... I honestly kinda liked it... you're actually pretty hot when you get all dominant and possessive..." Stretch purred. "...I will fuck you right in that bathtub" Edge growled softly. "Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Stretch giggled. Edge growled softly and took off his belt, removing his pants and shirt and hopping into the scorching water on top of Stretch. "You wouldn't dare..." Stretch growled playfully. Edge chuckled and positioned himself, shaking his hips side to side before he entered Stretch painfully slow. "Ngh... Edge... how dare you? You'd better start moving faster before I- Gah!" Stretch whimpered, feeling Edge hit his sensitive spot.

"Before you what now?" Edge chuckled. Stretch's tongue hung out of his mouth, dripping with orange saliva and making Stretch look even more submissive. Edge purred happily, throwing his head back and moaning himself, letting his red tongue hang out. Toriel and the others downstairs looked towards the bathroom in confusion, why was Stretch making so much noise? He was supposed to stay still for the healing to take affect. Undyne was sent up to check up on Stretch, surprised to walk in on Edge and Stretch in the middle of making love. "Agh! You guys are so disgusting! Can you not go at least an hour without getting in each other's pants you rabbits?!" Undyne whimpered loudly, gaining everyone's attention. Toriel stormed upstairs, into the bathroom and glared at Edge and Stretch. Edge was trying to lower his body onto Stretch's, while Stretch was covering his extremely orange face.

"You know, I have no problem with pulling your naked ass off of him..." Toriel growled. Edge whimpered and lowered himself even more, not fully believing Toriel, barely any monsters were comfortable with even HEARING about a skeletons ribcage! Toriel growled softly and walked over to the couple, removing Edge from Stretch, being wary that Edge still had yet to pull out of Stretch. Edge chuckled and shrunk under Toriel's glare. "Toriel, please don't hurt him, we were just messing around, honest" Stretch whimpered softly. Toriel sighed, snorting angrily at Edge before dropping Edge onto the floor. "Edge, get dressed and go to your room, Stretch, you still need to sit for a while" Toriel instructed. "But Tori-" "Stretch" Toriel growled.

"Yes ma'am..." Stretch sighed, nuzzling Edge before the two walked out. "You need to learn to control yourself! What if you hurt him even more?!" Toriel shouted. Edge whimpered and looked down in shame. Though he didn't want to admit it, Toriel was right, Edge could never forgive himself if anything happened to his mate. Heck, he still felt crazy guilty about hurting Stretch. "I'll... I'll do my best... Stretch truly means the world to me..." Edge whimpered truthfully. Toriel smiled lightly, "There you go, keep that up and everything will be fine" Toriel said smiling.

Toriel left a bit later, and everyone had went to bed. "Stretch? Are you awake?" Edge asked softly. "Yeah... why?" Stretch yawned. "I... I'm sorry... I'll try harder to calm down" Edge whimpered. Stretch chuckled softly, hugging his mate, "Alright, you do that, but just know... I'll still love you nonetheless..." Stretch purred happily before licking his mate and slowly drifting off to sleep. Edge growled softly and gripped Stretch's hand in his own, promising silently that he would change. Edge yawned, why was he suddenly tired? He wasn't a second ago... wait... when Stretch licked him... FUCK!

 **Hey guys, so for those who may not understand the ending, I made up this little thing were skeletons could transfer magic into their tongues and there's this sleep spell, and it's usually used to make skeletal babies fall asleep, but Stretch used it on Edge so that's why he was angry. Any other questions are accepted, and uh... just... stay Purdy!**


End file.
